Querer no estar
by SaKoN132
Summary: SPOILER que pasaria si al final del viaje hacia la luz esta no aparece? historia en primera persona de harry potter años despues de la batalla final, ginny desaparecida, sus amigos no tienen tiempo para el  HPxGW RWxHG
1. Mi historia

DISCLAIMER: LA GRAN MAYORÍA DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON OBRA DE J.K. ROWLING, AL HACER ESTA HISTORIA NO BUSCO GANAR DINERO, SOLAMENTE ENTRETENERME Y ENTRETENERLOS

_**Querer no estar**_

_Siento un ruido molesto cerca de mi oreja al despertar, es el maldito despertador que me ha despertado desde que vivo solo…ahora que me doy cuenta ya ni me acuerdo cuanto es, solo se que cada mañana me despierto a las 7 de la mañana y empiezo mi día._

_Ya en la ducha todo empieza a tomar forma y color, claro está no es que tomen mucho porque desde que ella se fue ya nada se me hace igual, ni siquiera pensar que el mundo está libre de el asesino que durante décadas hizo que incluso escuchar su nombre fuera motivo de que niños lloraran e incluso algunos valientes se asustaran. Se que gracias a mi otros duermen felices y tranquilos pero yo solo puedo pensar en ella._

_Camino hacia mi trabajo, claro esta soy un auror y según el profeta soy el mejor pero dado que casi no hay nada que hacer cualquiera puede ser el mejor y sería igual pero yo soy conocido, soy un héroe y he sido tildado de guía, salvador he incluso algún loco del quisquilloso dijo alguna vez que yo era la reencarnación de Dios mismo pero yo sé que no lo soy. _

_En el camino me encuentro con mi mejor amigo y su esposa que es mi mejor amiga y que en gran medida gracias a ellos logré terminar mi tarea de acabar con los horrocruxes y de matar a voldemort. Ellos también son héroes para el mundo pero entre nosotros nos reímos de eso ya que sabemos que nuestros pasos nos guiaron a eso y que si no hubiéramos sido nosotros no podríamos dormir en paz, aunque no es que yo puedo hacerlo pero mis dos amigos si. _

_Intento no pensar en mi amada pelirroja pero simplemente no puedo, la última vez que la vi ella estaba desayunando junto a su familia o lo que quedaba de ella en el gran salón pero en vez de pedirle a ella que me siguiera le dije a mis dos amigos y cuando volví nadie supo decirme donde estaba pero yo supe que jamás la encontraría si ella no lo quisiera así, lo que no significa que no la haya buscado, sino que la busque sin esperanzas que después de ¿1 año?¿tal vez 5? Se vieron corroboradas ya que no encontré el menor rastro de ella y tan solo me dediqué a seguir viviendo, porque mi corazón seguía latiendo, porque me despertaba en las mañanas he iba al trabajo, porque me tomaba un whisky de fuego en el caldero chorreante, porque jugaba ajedrez mágico pero para mi vivir no es simplemente eso, para mi vivir es estar con ella pero desde que se fue yo creo que me muero cada vez más._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Que tal esta??? Primera vez que hago un fic asi que reviews por favor para saber si lo continúo o si me ahogo en el lago del calamar gigante…_

_Saludos_


	2. recuerdos de cartas

_Capítulo 2_

_Llego al cuartel junto a Ron y Hermione y nos separamos cada uno hacia su lugar de trabajo, Hermione es una poderosa e influyente miembro del Wizengamot y es capaz de hacer que el mismísimo ministro de la magia encuentre inocente a Voldemort._

_Ron por su parte es mi compañero de andanzas en el cuartel, somos compañeros y nos hemos visto metidos en unas peleas increíbles capaces de asustar incluso a Hagrid. Nos hemos salvado la vida mutuamente tantas veces que ya perdimos la cuenta._

_Y aquí estoy, en mi oficina sentado pensando en ella, en mi pelirroja que jamás dejé de amar pero por no escuchar a nadie la dejé ir…Quién sabe donde estará ahora, si estará bien o si está sufriendo…la extraño más que a cualquier cosa y la única manera que tengo de pensar menos en ella es trabajando y así me hundo en mi trabajo, buscando cualquier marca tenebrosa o cualquier mago oscuro y corro a arriesgar mi vida, en verdad ya no me importa morir, ya estoy muerto desde el día en que maté a Voldemort ya que ese día que se supone debería haber sido tan feliz se ha convertido en el peor día de mi vida ya que ese día y sin saber como mi Gin desapareció._

_Lo único que supe fue que ella en un momento se levantó de la mesa del Gran Salón y me buscó con la mirada, al no encontrarme invocó pluma y pergamino y dejó una carta diciendo que todo se había acabado para ella sin mi, que se iba para no estorbarme y que me dejaba libre:_

"_Querida familia, amigos y Harry:_

_Escribo esto para explicar el porqué de mi ida tan repentina y esa explicación es tan simple y tan compleja que incluso puede que se rían: me voy por Harry, para no molestarlo más con mi amor de niña, para no ser más un peso para él, el gran salvador del mundo._

_Le pido a mis hermanos que no lo maten como sé lo deben estar pensando seriamente en este momento ya que él no me hizo nada, fue un caballero y jamás me hizo ningún daño, solo logro enamorarme perdidamente y cuando yo regrese será porque ya no siento nada más que amistad y gratitud hacia él._

_Ya dicho esto me voy querida gente los extrañaré en este viaje pero necesito viajar sola para poder librarme de este sentimiento que me ha carcomido el corazón desde pequeña_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley."_

_Después de leer esto comprendí que la había perdido para siempre, que nunca más la iba a ver al menos como mi novia._

_Justo antes de que me alcance a meter en mi autocompasivo mundo llega el jefe de aurores, Kingsley, diciéndome a mi y a Ron que tenemos una misión del tipo secreto, del tipo peligroso y de las que teníamos que dejar el testamento hecho antes de partir._

_La misión consiste en ir a Roma y encontrar una antiguo bastón romano que según dice la leyenda aparece en el medio del coliseo romano todos los Halloween cada 500 años y en 15 días se cumplían ambos requisitos para que apareciera._

_Junto con Ron ya tenemos nuestros testamentos hechos en el que dejamos todo a Hermione, la familia Weasley, Ted Lupin y en mi caso también le dejo parte de mis pertenencias a mi pelirroja._

_Después de esto se nos otorgan unas agradables vacaciones de 4 días para luego partir hacia Roma en busca de la seductora aventura y de un antiguo bastón romano._

_Cuando llegamos a la casa de Ron ya se encuentra Hermione y nos sentamos los tres a conversar sobre nuestra misión. Le pregunto a Hermione que sabe sobre este bastón y nos explica que según la leyenda es un artefacto mágico más poderoso que mi varita de saúco que dejé escondida en el bosque prohibido, dice también que este bastón si es usado por un mago poderoso puede incluso destruir continentes completos con un simple "expelliarmus"._

_Pasados los cuatro días que gasté en ir a Hogwarts a buscar mi varita de Saúco pues entendí que podían haber peligros más halla de los conocidos por la magia moderna ya que se trataba de una magia que era conocida por haber hecho cosas increíbles. Yo deseo tener ese bastón porque quizás de esa manera pueda encontrar a mi amada pelirroja y si tengo mucha suerte quizás pueda traer de vuelta a mi querido padrino desde el otro lado del velo de la muerte._


	3. misión cumplida

_Pasados los 4 días y con mi preciada varita de Saúco en mi poder y mi varita original en mi maleta por si las dudas me junto con Ron en el cuartel de aurores del ministerio en donde nos trasladan al aeropuerto donde tomaremos el avión hacia Roma._

_Ya en el avión Ron se queda dormido al instante y para variar yo me quedo a cargo de la seguridad…_

_Después de 3 horas de vuelo(_N/A no se cuanto dura el viaje así que me lo inventé) _en las que solo escuche ronquidos por parte de mi compañero llegamos a Roma y nos dirigimos a el hotel más cercano al coliseo que encontramos y se llama "Grandi Hostal" donde pagamos por dos piezas y Ron se va a la suya y yo a la mía quedando claro que nos íbamos a juntar dentro de dos horas en el lobby de la hostal para ir a ver el coliseo y así ir preparándonos para poder cumplir con nuestra misión._

_Ya en el coliseo nos dimos cuenta que podríamos estar años buscando un lugar para que este apareciera y agradecimos a Merlín saber que aparecía en el medio del coliseo._

_Así fueron pasando los días y teníamos un horario básico de despertarnos a eso de las 10 de la mañana, tomar desayuno, ir conociendo los lugares mágicos donde en caso de extrema urgencia podríamos pedir ayuda y también paseábamos por Roma muggle para conocerla, mal que mal no se estaba todos los días en una de las ciudades más hermosas del mundo. Luego de esto almorzábamos en el primer restaurante que viéramos cuando tuviéramos hambre y después nos dirigíamos al coliseo para estudiarlo a fondo y descubrir rutas de acceso ocultas y pasadizos debido que éramos dos y en caso de encontrarnos con alguien podríamos necesitarlos. Luego nos íbamos a la hostal a acostarnos para descansar para que al siguiente día todo comenzara de nuevo._

_Cuando solo faltaba un día para que esto sucediera nos dimos cuenta que todos los visitantes del coliseo iban en pequeños grupos y algunos usaban túnicas de usanza mágica lo que nos dio a entender que teníamos rivales en nuestra misión de tomar el dichoso bastón._

_Despierto y me doy cuenta que es 31 de octubre, faltan horas para poder tener el bastón y quizás de tener de vuelta a mi pelirroja preferida y a mi padrino. Salgo de mi cama, me ducho y todo toma forma y color de una forma que no sucedía desde que mi Gin estaba conmigo, las ilusiones me estaban llenando el cuerpo y estaba más entusiasmado que nunca queriendo que llegara la noche._

_Me junto con Ron en el lobby como todos los días y me doy cuenta que el estaba deseando llegar junto a su esposa y olvidarse del bastón y de esta misión que hasta ahora había resultado muy aburrida y tediosa._

_Después de comer tomamos una siesta de la cuál despertamos a las ocho de la noche y nos dirigimos al coliseo bajo mi capa invisible y me doy cuenta que hay alrededor de cien magos y brujas en el mismo todos escondidos con sus propias formas._

_Ya prolijamente escondidos me doy cuenta que hay una bruja que se acerca a nosotros peligrosamente pero se detiene a diez metros y se esconde esperando que sean las 12 de la noche._

_Son las 11:30 de la noche y estoy pasando por los momentos más angustiantes de mi vida, puede que esté apunto de encontrar la manera de descubrir donde se encuentra mi amada Gin._

_Son las 11:58 y todos los magos y brujas están muy inquietos, se nota en el aire la tensión y todo ser que se encuentra en el coliseo tiene un tic distinto, el mío es mover las manos de manera inquieta y el de Ron el de sacar una foto de Hermione, besarla y luego guardarla y después de más menos 30 segundos repetir la acción._

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_me mata la presión de hacerme con el bastón_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Se forma una gran luz dorada en medio de la pista que envuelve a todo el coliseo, la tierra se abre y de esta empieza a emerger un bastón muy desgastado el cuál se posiciona a la altura de un metro y cae pesadamente en el piso mientras que todos los magos contándome a mi mismo comenzamos a correr y lanzar hechizos como endemoniados._

_Miro a la bruja que estaba cerca mío y esta me ataca con un impedimenta que esquivo por pocos milímetros y yo le lanzo un expelliarmus ya que no la quiero herir, solamente frenarla y mi hechizo le da en la capucha de la túnica y se la quita dejando la cara de mi amada Gin al descubierto que me mira con cara de desconcierto mientras que yo me quedo inmóvil sin saber que hacer, Ron ya tomó el bastón y bajo un asedio de todos los magos y brujas llega a mi y me toma del brazo y un segundo antes de desaparecer me suelto y quedo mirando a Ginny, me acerco a ella mientras que ella empieza a alejarse lentamente de mi, le grité que la amaba, que la necesitaba con todo mi corazón pero ella solo me mira con cara desencajada y se desapareció._

_Logro llegar a la hostal donde Ron ya tiene todo listo para partir, tomo el bastón y creo un traslador que nos lleva directamente al cuartel de aurores de Inglaterra donde para nuestra sorpresa esta toda la gente que conocemos empezando desde los señores Weasley hasta el profesor Flitwick (_N/A creo que se escribe así_) queriendo saber si habíamos tenido éxito en nuestra misión. _

_Ya con el bastón en el ministerio me acerco a Ron y Hermione para contarles lo sucedido pero ninguno de los dos me quiere escuchar debido a que están muy "ocupados" demostrándose que se extrañaron y no tienen tiempo para mi. Tomo el bastón sin que nadie se de cuenta y avanzo firmemente hacia el departamento de misterios, más específicamente hacia el velo de la muerte y cuando llego a este grito con toda mi fuerza: "ACCIO SIRIUS" y sin poder creerlo el velo empieza a temblar y de a poco empieza a salir la cabeza de Sirius, luego el cuerpo y luego las piernas, está muy desnutrido y pienso que el pobre Kreacher va a tener que hacer un banquete digno de reyes para poder alimentarlo._

Si se debería ahogarme en el lago del calamar gigante o/y darle un beso al pelo grasiento de Snape por haberme demorado tanto pero que le vamos a hacer si cuando pasa por momentos de 0 inspiración no se puede escribir nada.

Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo, lo escribí más menos 3 veces antes de decidirme a subirlo, se que no es una obra de arte suprema pero me gusta.

Parte donde agradezco los Reviews recibidos

Ginny-potter151: gracias a ti en gran medida sigo escribiendo este fic

FatiPotter: gracias por tus reviews, si no fuera por ellos no seguiría escribiendo.


	4. volviendo a conocer

Volviendo a conocer

_Que increíble darme cuenta que por fin mi vida vuelve a tener sentido, hace cinco minutos logré liberar a Sirius del velo, él está en un estado lastimoso, mucho peor que cuando salió de Azkaban pero eso que importa, para mi es como que vuelva a nacer._

_Todavía queda una gran interrogante, ¿Cómo puede ser que Sirius después de haber recibido la maldición mortal no haya muerto?, ya le preguntaré, por ahora debo concentrarme en llevarlo hasta Grimauld place sin que nadie se dé cuenta aunque con el bastón en mi poder esto es bastante simple, hago aparecer un traslador que nos llevará hasta la casa de los Black._

_Ya en la residencia me doy cuenta que Sirius estaba demasiado débil para viajar, soy un estúpido, como no pensé en eso pero que más da, con un simple hechizo creado por el bastón mi padrino logra mantenerse vivo y a cada segundo recupera más y más el color y sus latidos son más fuertes, salir del velo debe ser un gran remedio._

_Luego de dejarlo acostado y de pedirle o mejor dicho ordenarle a Kreacher que lo cuide, vuelvo al ministerio de la magia donde todos me estaban buscando desesperados ya que se habían dado cuenta que me había marchado con el bastón. Me tocó dar un montón de explicaciones, tuve que mentirles porque todavía no quería que supieran lo que había hecho, quería resguardarme solo para mí la vuelta a la vida de Sirius._

_Cuando por fin llegué a la residencia Black, corrí a ver a Sirius, estaba durmiendo plácidamente y le pregunté a Kreacher que había hecho y me contestó que lo había alimentado y le había echado un hechizo para dormir sin soñar, lo felicité y lo mandé a descansar, que yo velaría el sueño de mi padrino. _

_Después de un par de horas Sirius despertó y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme como no lo hacía desde antes de que "muriera". Le pregunté que había pasado durante esos años y me contó que logró sobrevivir ya que el velo tenía un efecto anulador de magia y que al caer por el velo el efecto del Avada Kedabra quedó sin realizar y que el se vió privado de magia en su estancia en el velo, me contó también que era un lugar lúgubre, lleno de tumbas y espíritus que vagaban sin recordar nada pero que él, igual que en Azkaban, sabía que tenía que volver de alguna forma así que nunca olvidó quién era aunque el hambre lo volvía loco. Le conté todo lo que había pasado, de la muerte de Dumbledore, de la caída de Voldemort y de cómo Ginny había desaparecido hasta que la volví a ver en la carrera por el bastón y por último le conté de la muerte de Pettigrew y de la muerte de Lupin, esto lo impactó a tal punto que preferí dejarlo descansar y me retiré de su pieza._

_Fueron pasando los días y yo me fui dando cuenta de que el Sirius que yo conocía ya no existía, es decir, seguía siendo el mismo pero se le veía muy cansado y más aislado que nunca, me costaba entablar conversaciones con él y casi pareciera que hubiera preferido morir a todo lo que había pasado. Ojalá sean ideas mías y no la verdad de las cosas._

Perdón, se que me demoré un eternidad en subir un nuevo capítulo pero la verdad de las cosas es que la inspiración se me fue durante un par de años y casí pensé que había desechado la idea de terminar este FF pero de alguna manera la inspiración volvió y estoy claro de que la historia la terminaré, aunque sea de mala calidad.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, nuevamente les pido perdón por toda la demora y por haber botado el fic durante tanto tiempo.


End file.
